ThInGs AiN't ChIlL, bRo
by superlabelgirl
Summary: He didn't want to bother anyone, but things have gotten worse than he could have imagined.  Desperate, Gamzee reaches out to his best bro for help.  A Trollmegle style chat log charting Gamzee's descent into insanity.  Please R&R.


(Note: The beginning section between Tavros and Vrista was written by Andrew Hussie, not me. This indicates when Gamzee started messaging Tavros. This is a work in progress, so please feel free to leave feedback.)

AT: eVEN THOUGH i'M TERRIFIED OF YOU,  
>AT: aND nOT AS STRONG,<br>AT: oR REAL CONFIDENT,  
>AT: oNLY MOSTLY FAKE CONFIDENT,<br>AG: Yeeeeeeees?  
>AG: Go on.<br>AT: i THINK,  
>AT: i AM GOING TO HAVE TO STOP YOU,<br>AG: Yeah! That's the spirit.  
>AG: Pretty weakslime threat there, 8ut it's a start.<br>AG: Tell you what.  
>AG: If you can find me in this la8, you can have at me.<br>AG: I'll even give you a free shot! No funny 8usiness or anything.  
>AT: oK,<br>AT: tHEN,  
>AT: hERE i COME,<br>AG: I'll 8e w8ing. 3

AdiosToreador [AT] ceased being trolled by ArachnidsGrip [AG]

TerminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling AdiosToreador [AT]

TC: HeY tAvBrO.

TC: HoW yOu MoThErFuCkInG bEeN?

TC: It'S bEeN a WhIlE sInCe I'vE sEen YoU bRo.

TC: I wAs HoPiNg We CoUlD gEt OuR mOtHeRfUcKiNg TaLk On.

TC: …YoU tHeRe BrO?

TC: LiStEn MaN.

TC: I kNoW yOu'Re PrObAbLY aLl BuSy AnD sHiT.

TC: AnD tHaT's CoOl.

TC: BuT i KiNd Of ReAlLy NeEd To FuCkInG tAlK tO yOu.

TC: ReMeMbEr WhEn I sAiD tHaT I WaS aLl Up AnD wOrRiEd?

TC: AbOuT wHaT wOuLd HaPpEn WhEn I rAn OuT oF sOpOr SlImE.

TC: AnD yOu SaId I cOulD mOtHeRfUcKiNg TaLk To YoU iF tHiNgS sToPpEd BeInG cHiLl?

TC: I dOn'T mEaN tO wIg YoU oUt Or NoThInG,

TC: BuT…

TC: ThInGs AiN't ChIlL rIgHt NoW, bRo.

TC: ThInGs AiN't ChIlL aT mOtHeRfUcKiNg AlL.

TC: I'vE bEeN tRyInG tO tAlK tO yOu FoR a WhIlE nOw.

TC: I mEaN, dOn'T mOtHeRfUcKiNg GeT mE wRoNg.

TC: It WaSn'T lIke I'vE bEen JuSt SiTtInG aRoUnD fOr YoU oR nOtHiNg.

TC: I mEaN, I WaS aT fIrSt,

TC: AnD tHeN i TrIeD tO gO oUt LoOkInG fOr YoU.

TC: BuT wHeNeVeR i TrY tO wAlK tOo FaR nOw, I gEt AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg DiZzY.

TC: ThInGs StArT tO tIlT aNd I mOtHeRfUcKiNg FaLl DoWn.

TC: I aIn'T eVeN bEeN aBlE tO lEaVe ThIs MoThErFuCkInG rOoM iN a WhIlE.

TC: …I'm In SoMe SoRt Of MoThErFuCkInG wItHdRaWaL, mAn.

TC: I nEeD mOrE sLiMe To Do AnY fUcKiNg ThInG,

TC: BuT tHeRe AiN't No MoRe.

TC: I cAn BaReLy FuCkInG tHiNk StRaIgHt,

TC: AnD tHe SlImE lEfT aLl In My ThInKpAn…

TC: It BuRnS, bRo.

TC: It'S gEtTiNg ReAl MoThErFuCkInG hArD tO,

TC: WeLl…

TC: I tOlD yOu OnCe AbOuT tHaT dReAm I hAd.

TC: AbOuT tHe TwO mOnStErS tHaT i HaD tO hOlD bAcK, oR tHeY wOuLd KiLl AlL mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg FrIeNds.

TC: WeLl… I dIdN't TeLl YoU tHaT tHe MoNsTeRs…

TC: ThEy WeRe In My HeAd, BrO.

TC: ThEy ToLd Me To KiLl EvErYoNe.

TC: ThAt It WaS mY dEsTiNy As A mIrThFuL mEsSiAh

TC: To ShEd ThE rAinBoW mIrAcLeS oF tHeIr MoThErFuCkInG bLoOd.

TC: I dIdN't WaNt To Do NoNe Of ThAt ShIt.

TC: BuT tHeY wOuLdN't FuCkInG sHuT uP.

TC: EvEn WhEn I wAs AwAkE, tHeY wErE iN tHe BaCk Of My ThInK pAn, WhIsPeRiNg.

TC: ThEy ToLd Me ThAt If I dIdN't KiLl AlL oF yOu, ThEy'D mOtHeRfUcKiNg MaKe Me Do It.

TC: BuT wHeN i AtE tHe SlImE, iT wAs EaSy To BlOcK tHeM oUt. I hAd CoNtRoL.

TC: AnD nOw… It'S gOtTeN wOrSe ThAn I tHoUgHt.

TC: ThEy'Re So MoThErFuCkInG lOuD nOw, BrO.

TC: AnD sO… pErSuAsIvE.

TC: ThE sHiT tHeY sAy Is MoThErFuCkInG aWfUl,

TC: BuT iT mAkEs So MuCh FuCkInG sEnSe.

TC: It'S gEtTiNg HaRd NoT tO lIsTeN nOw.

TC: I dOn'T wAnT tO hUrT nObOdY,

TC: BuT i'M lOsInG mOtHeRfUcKiNg CoNtRoL,

TC: AnD i'M sCaReD, bRo.

TC: …

TC: TaVbRo?

TC: TaVrOs…

TC: answer me.

TC: ANSWER ME MOTHERFUCKER.

TC: i see that you're online, bro.

TC: JUST WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FOOLING?

TC: are you too busy to give a shit about me?

TC: TOO BUSY WITH YOUR SPIDERBITCH?

TC: if you don't answer me,

TC: I WILL MURDER THAT WORTHLESS BITCH

TC: right in front of you

TC: AND MAKE YOU WISH

TC: you were motherfucking dead.

TC: Oh No, Oh FuCkInG gOg No.

TC: TaVrOs, I'm So MoThErFuCkInG sOrRy.

TC: I dOn'T eVeN rEmEmBeR tYpInG tHaT sHiT.

TC: …Oh FuCk MaN.

TC: I dOn'T eVeN mOtHeRfUcKiNg ReMeMbEr TyPiNg ThAt ShIt…

TC: I mUsT hAvE lIsTeNeD tO tHeM aGaIn.

TC: WhEn I lIsTeN tO tHeM, tHeY gEt In

TC: AlL uP aNd HiJaCk My ThInKpAn

TC: AnD i FaLl AsLeEp In My OwN hEaD.

TC: WhEn I wAkE uP

TC: I cAn'T rEmEmBeR wHaT i'Ve DoNe

TC: Or HoW lOnG i'Ve BeEn MoThErFuCkInG gOnE

TC: AnD i HaVe To FiNd OuT wHaT tHeY mAdE mE dO.

TC: ThE lAsT tImE iT hApPeNeD

TC: I wAs LoOkInG aT tHoSe LiTtLe ImP bRoS yOu CoMmUnEd WiTh.

TC: I hAd WhAcKeD tHeM a CoUpLe Of ThEm BeFoRe, BuT mOsTlY i ThOuGhT tHaT tHeY wErE pReTty ChIlL.

TC: I eVeN gAvE tHeM sOmE oF mY sOpOr PiE.

TC: ThEy StArTeD eAtInG a LoT oF tHaT sHiT

TC: AnD oNcE iT wAs GoNe, ThEy StArTeD gEtTiNg AlL iRrItAbLe LiKe.

TC: AnD i WaS iRrItAbLe ToO, i GuEsS, wItHoUt ThE sLiMe.

TC: AnD tHe VoIcEs ToLd Me ThAt ThEy NeEdEd To ShUt Up.

TC: AnD i AgReEd WiTh ThEm.

TC: ThOsE mOtHeRfUcKeRs NeEdeD tO sHuT tHe FuCk Up.

TC: ThE vOiCeS sAiD tHaT tHeY wOuLd FiX iT.

TC: So I lEt ThEm In.

TC: AnD tHe NeXt ThInG tHaT i KnEw

TC: …ThEy WeRe AlL mOtHeRfUcKiNg DeAd.

TC: Oh GoG tAvRoS.

TC: I fUcKiNg KiLlEd ThEm AlL.

TC: ThEiR bLoOd WaS aLl OvEr My HaNdS

TC: AnD tHe WaLls

TC: AnD tHe GrIsT wAs EvErYwHeRe, UnToUcHeD.

TC: SoMe Of ThEm DiDn'T tUrN tO gRiSt

TC: AnD tHeIr HeAdS wErE aLl PuLlEd OfF

TC: AnD tHe BlOoD oN tHe WaLlS wAs AlL iN pIcTuReS aNd WoRdS.

TC: I wAs So MoThErFuCkInG sCaReD.

TC: I cOuLdN'T rEmEmBeR nOtHiNg.

TC: ThE vOiCeS tOlD mE tHaT tHeY hAd DoNe It.

TC: ThAt It WaS a GoOd StArT

TC: BuT tHaT i NeEdEd MoRe.

TC: AnD tHeY wErE fUcKiNg RiGhT.

TC: It WaS tOo PaLe.

TC: I nEeD

TC: more

TC: COLOR.

TC: Oh FuCk MaN.

TC: It WoN't StOp.

TC: I dOn'T kNoW wHaT tO fUcKiNg Do.

TC: PlEaSe SaY sOmEtHiNg, BrO.

TC: PlEaSe.

TC: If YoU'rE aLl SaLtY aBoUt ThAt ReD tYpE sTuFf I sAiD a WhIlE aGo ,

TC: AbOuT mAyBe MaKiNg OuT oR wHaTeVeR sTuPiD sHiT i SaId,

TC: I'm So MoThErFuCkInG sOrRy, BrO.

TC: SoMeTiMeS i JuSt AlL uP sAy ShIt WiThOuT mOtHeRfUcKiNg ThInKiNg AbOuT hOw It SiTs In AnOtHeR TrOlL's MoThErFuCkInG tHiNkPaN.

TC: We DoN't NeEd To Do No MoThErFuCkInG ThInG yOu DoN't WaNt.

TC: AnD iF yOu ReAlLy WaNt To Be WiTh FuCkInG vRiStA…

TC: I mEaN, i DoN't FuCkInG lIkE hEr,

TC: BeCaUsE sHe AlL uP aNd HuRt YoU

TC: AnD mAdE yOu So MoThErFuCkInG sAd.

TC: I dOn'T wAnT tO lEt NoThInG mAkE mY bRo SaD.

TC: BuT iF yOu ReAlLy WaNt To Be WiTh HeR,

TC: …ThAt'S fInE.

TC: JuSt PlEaSe DoN't Be SaLtY aT mE, bRo.

TC: PlEaSe DoN't LeAvE mE aLoNe.

TC: TaVrOs

TC: YoU mEaN sO fUcKiNg MuCh To Me, MaN.

TC: I dOn'T nEeD yOu To Be My MaTeSpRiT.

TC: YoU dOn'T eVeN nEeD yOu To LiKe Me If YoU dOn'T wAnT.

TC: JuSt SaY sOmEtHiNg.

TC: I nEeD yOu.

TC: WiThOuT yOu, I'd Go MoThErFuCkInG cRaZy.

TC: WiThOuT yOu,

TC: I'm GoInG

TC: motherfucking

TC: CRAZY.

TC: Oh No, Oh No No NoOoOo.

TC: I cAn'T kEeP tHeM oUt.

TC: TaVrOs…

TC: you won't fucking answer.

TC: HeLp Me…

TC: YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE.

TC: I nEeD yOu…

TC: but you'll never fucking come.

TC: YOU'LL NEVER FUCKING COME.

TC: …YoU'lL nEvEr FuCkInG cOmE.

TC: …

TC: :o)

TC: i should have known.

TC: I REALLY SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THIS OUT OF A FILTHY BLOODBAG LIKE YOU.

TC: blood the color of dirt.

TC: BLOOD THE COLOR OF SHIT.

TC: and that's all you're worth, bro.

TC: I'D FEEL DIRTY EVEN FUCKING STEPPING ON YOU.

TC: and yet

TC: AND MOTHERFUCKING YET

TC: i liked you, bro.

TC: I FUCKING CARED ABOUT YOU, YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SCUM.

TC: our uninformed self was so

TC: MOTHERFUCKING INTENT

TC: on talking to you

TC: BEFORE LETTING US TAKE OVER.

TC: he would have motherfucking stopped us

TC: AND GIVEN UP HIS HIGH FUCKING DESTINY

TC: if you had just fucking told him to.

TC: SO MOTHERFUCKING THANKS FOR THAT.

TC: if it weren't for your fucking neglect

TC: WE NEVER WOULD HAVE GOTTEN CONTROL.

TC: so when I go out to claim my title

TC: AND START SLAUGHTERING ALL OF YOU WORTHLESS MOTHERFUCKERS

TC: so i can paint motherfucking miraculous pictures

TC: WITH ALL OF THE COLORS OF YOUR MOTHERFUCKING BLOOD

TC: i just wanted you to know

TC: THAT I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU, BRO.

TC: i'm finding now that we're united

TC: THE WITHDRAWAL AIN'T SO FUCKING BAD.

TC: in fact, i'm feeling miraculous.

TC: I CAN STAND NOW

TC: and walk

TC: AND KILL

TC: and i'm coming for you motherfuckers.

TC: OH, DON'T WORRY, SHIT-BLOODED MOTHERFUCKER.

TC: you won't be first.

TC: I THINK I'LL START PICKING OFF YOUR FRIENDS

TC: one

TC: BY FUCKING ONE

TC: so you can see them die

TC: SEE THE WICKED PICTURES IN THEIR BLOOD

TC: and know

TC: THAT IT'S YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FAULT.

TC: i'll have special fun killing your whore, bro.

TC: I THINK I'LL KILL THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A BLUEBLOOD IN FRONT OF YOUR MOTHERFUCKING EYES.

TC: i'll kill her quickly

TC: AND PAINFULLY

TC: but not you, bro.

TC: ONCE YOUR PATHETIC WHORE IS DEAD

TC: you and i are going to have a lot of motherfucking fun together.

TC: I'M GOING TO DRAW OUT YOUR SHIT BLOOD

TC: drip

TC: BY FUCKING DRIP

TC: and if you'd like

TC: I CAN PAINT YOUR BLOOD AND THE SPIDERBITCH'S

TC: in a big motherfucking matesprit heart together

TC: AND I WILL SHED MY OWN BLOOD

TC: for the motherfucking arrow

TC: THAT PIERCED YOUR WORTHLESS LOVE

TC: and made you

TC: BLEED.

TC: don't that sound fun, bro?

TC: OH, WOULD YOU FUCKING LOOK AT THAT?

TC: karkat is online.

TC: ANOTHER LOWBLOOD MOTHERFUCKER THAT I WAS IGNORANT ENOUGH TO TRUST.

TC: but the ignorance is gone now, bro.

TC: IT'S MOTHERFUCKING SLAUGHTERED.

TC: give me a second, friend.

TC: I'VE GOT TO TELL THIS MOTHERFUCKER THAT MY DESTINY HAS COME.

TC: but don't worry.

TC: I'LL BE COMING FOR YOU SOON ENOUGH.

TC: see you real soon, bro.

TC: AND WELCOME TO THE DARK MOTHERFUCKING CARNIVAL.

TC: honk.

TC: HONK.

TerminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling AdiosToreador [AT]


End file.
